Moonlight Waltz
by Tomiko
Summary: 4 chapters:: SakuraYue (eventually) Sakura has no past memories of the clow cards. Something actually happens!
1. Chapter 1: Memories?

Title: Moonlight Waltz  
  
Author: Tomiko  
  
Description: Sakura X Yue romance adventure, R rating for, language and later chapters. What will happen??? Read on fine Sakura/Yue shippers!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura and therefore no money is being made from writing for the pleasures of others and my self. You should understand.  
  
[A.N] Ok please read the above because I won't be writing any more A.N's because I think it is quite a waste of time and space, however I may put one or two in the chapter called "[AN] UPDATES" for important reasons only. Thank you for reading! Feel free if you want to chat on msn or email me at any time! Lots of love,  
  
~ Tomiko. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Introduction to chapter 1: Unknown Memories  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned around to see her friend running towards her. "Tomoyo, there you are" Sakura hugged the girl. "Where have you been all week" Tomoyo asked, "We were getting worried". "I was feeling a little ill, that's all" she replied, not meeting Tomoyo's eyes. Tomoyo noticed this at once, how long had she been Sakura's friend and how many times had she been able to see into her mind as if it where glass? Tomoyo overlooked this, taking the hint that Sakura wished not to discuss any further. The two girls wandered through the schoolyard as usual, occasionally stopping to pick a clover. "Sakura" Tomoyo said, quickly grabbing Sakura's hand to prevent her from crushing the green clover. "Sakura you have four leaves on yours". Sakura held the green clover up to the light to examine it closely. She sighed deeply and placed it into her diary. "Sakura chan are you sure you are okay?" Tomoyo asked, giving Sakura a concerned look. Sakura nodded, and quickly shoved the book into her backpack, flinging it over her shoulder.  
  
Since she had been young, Sakura had worn the same hairstyle, her short pigtails with the kawaii bobbles. However, times had changed and Sakura was no longer the kawaii chibi younger sister of an over protective brother but an independent university student with long brown hair.  
  
Sakura was still at her childish games, skipping around with Tomoyo and picking flowers and hopping around.yet she had no past memory of the clow cards or capturing them.  
  
Shortly after Sakura had captured the final card, a new force had risen and Sayoran had been forced to use the power of the clow cards against her to take time back. The power involved in doing such a thing killed Sayoran and the clow cards disappeared completely.  
  
Keroberos and Yue had thought it best for Sakura not to know of the clow cards thus, they stayed in hiding, watching over her as her still loyal guardians. Yet something was still nagging at the back of the Moon guardian's mind, something irritating, as if the guilt of having not finished a chore was poking him in the back of the head. He knew Sakura could feel his presence in Yukito when she spoke with him. Her powers hadn't disappeared completely and he could see that it was getting harder and harder to keep her from discovering them like last time.  
  
Sakura jumped down the stairs and ran for the schoolyard gate. She was late for the bus and she was in a hurry. Sakura, not knowing of her past experiences with roller blades, had taken to catching the bus with her brother Touya.  
  
Sakura ran towards the gate, the tapping of her runners echoing throughout the empty schoolyard, her bag flung over her shoulder, gently bumping behind her. She turned the corner quickly to see the bus in the distance. Sakura cursed under her breath as she began her long walk home along the side streets.  
  
The sun began to set, leaving the streets in a golden glow, which made Sakura feel a little happier about missing the bus.  
  
Sakura stopped suddenly in her tracks. She thought she could hear a feint whispering in the distance. It sounded as if it was close, yet there was nobody in sight. She began to listen to the words growing louder and louder. They began to speak to her in a quiet voice telling her to follow. Sakura closed her eyes, her head was hurting, spinning, She sank to her knees, clutching her head in her hands.  
  
"SAKURA" a voice called to her from behind her but she didn't hear this, she blacked out completely.  
  
***  
  
"Sakura" she could hear feint words whispering to her in her head. "Sakura" she heard again, the voice was familiar, yet it seemed as if she hadn't heard it in years. Sakura opened her eyes slowly to see a blurred figure above her, dabbing a cool cloth on her forehead Sakura moved her hands to her forehead, then to her temples. Her head ached as if she had been drinking before, yet the pain was different. It suddenly clicked into her, the voices, the pain in her head, the fall. Sakura sat bolt upright, making the bowl in the person's hand clatter to the ground. "Where am I?" Sakura almost shouted. "Calm down Sakura you feinted so I brought you here" the person said in a soothing voice. Sakura recognised this voice as Yukito's. "Yukito" Sakura exclaimed, "What happened, where am I?" Yukito pressed a finger to his lips, "Touya has been worried sick about you". Sakura could only blink stupidly, "How long have I been here?" she asked but at that moment the telephone rang. Yukito left the room to answer the phone and returned a short time later. "Touya will be will be around later to collect you, he returning from Tokyo U tonight because your father is away" "Away?" Sakura asked "How come?" "Touya told me that he had been given offered a job in psychology" Yukito said, grabbing a cloth and whipping the spilt water from the ground. Sakura rested against the pillow, which was propped up against the wooden back of the bed. "So he will be leaving us too" she paused "Like mum did". Yukito put a comforting arm around her, "You can't be angry at him for leaving, I'm sure it was for the best". A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek, "Was it all for the best when mum left us?", there was a very atypical silence. Yukito bowed his head, "She couldn't help leaving, no body could help it". Yukito rose up silently and left the room so Sakura could cry in peace. Yet Sakura couldn't cry, she had other things on her mind. As she thought about the voices she had heard, memories she couldn't seem to recognise, flew into her head, A lion, a boy and a bright white light.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and slowly drifted into a confusing sleep, full of unknown memories and a blinding white light, the tall figure of. a man. 


	2. Chapter 2: Voices

[AN] Change of mind: I think I will put a short [AN] at the beginning of evey chapter and the end ^_~ Sorry for never updating -_-;; The reason for never updating was I got kinda bored with it -.-zzz But thanks to bluemermaid, I am up and ready to write another chappie =3 *~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 2: Voices  
  
The bell gave an almighty ring, which shook Sakura out of her daydream. It was the end of exams today; she only had one more at the end of the day. As Sakura walked out of the English classroom, her books beneath her arms she noticed a strange note attached to her locker door. It read:  
  
Mistress, I am aware you will not know who is writing you this note, yet you must understand there is not much time to spare. A great evil is searching for you, as they do not intend to treat you well, I have been sent to protect you from this great evil but the only way I can do so is if you open your mind. Believe in me.  
  
Sakura looked up from the note with a puzzled look upon her face. "What is that Sakura?" Tomoyo asked peering over her shoulder. Sakura quickly folded the letter and hit it in her skirt pocket. "It's a note from Touya" she lied. "oh?" Tomoyo asked. "He is going to Yukito's house tonight and will not be waiting for me" she made up. Tomoyo seemed convinced enough.  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of recess. "Come on Sakura" Tomoyo called "Last exam is History and Mythology" she added in. But Sakura didn't hear this; her mind was stuck on the small purple note in her skirt pocket.  
  
- - -  
  
"You may begin" Mr Yamatoko said. There was a shuffle of papers being turned over and the scribble of pens against paper. Sakura looked down at the first question. Where did the black plague begin and how many years did it go for? A B C D  
  
Sakura scratched her head. She wasn't in the mood for studying at all but she knew that after this last exam, she would be free for eleven whole weeks.  
  
Which mythological creature suits this description: Wings, Hooves, Claws, Beak, fur and feathers.  
  
A B C D  
  
Sakura heard a small voice in the back of her head, guiding her towards answer B. "But why" She asked aloud. A couple of students looked up from their papers to stare at Sakura. Sakura smiled back then reached into her pocket and pulled out the purple piece of paper and read through it twice more, the words 'believe in me' stuck in her mind. "MS KINOMOTO" Mr Yamatoko yelled, "what is that you are holding?". Sakura looked down at the piece of paper clutched in her hand. "Cheating are we?" Sakura opened her mouth to tell him it wasn't a cheat sheet but he cut her off. "You will not receive a mark for this test for now, I wish to see you after school in here, you are dismissed". Sakura slouched out of the room to sit outside. She lifted up the note and looked at it angrily. "This is all your fault" she whispered to it, preparing to rip it in half. "I'm sorry mistress" The note replied in a cool, quiet voice. Sakura stared around the hallway. "Who's there?"  
  
Nothing replied.  
  
Sakura stood up and walked down the hall, searching all the empty classrooms for the owner of the silky voice.  
  
She found herself at the front door of the school without figuring out who the voice had belonged to. "Where are you?" she whispered. "Right behind you" the voice replied. Sakura spun around to find..  
  
Nothing  
  
She reached out to see if she could touch something but it wasn't there. "Whoever you are, I will tell the police if you are stalking me" but still nothing replied. Sakura began to walk into the grounds, hoping to get some piece and quiet without somebody stalking her. She reached her tree, the one she and Tomoyo had found in their first year. They had made a cubby in the up most branches, which was a secret, and nobody else knew about it.  
  
Sakura climbed up high to the top, about seven meters above the ground. As she sat on the wooden plank, which was placed there for more comfort, she pulled out her diary. She began writing in her day's occurrences when somebody said in her ear. "Believe in me mistress.." Sakura snapped the book shut and whirled around to meet a tall figure wearing white robs made of pure silk, his arms crossed across is chest. His hair was extremely long and was the colour of almost white silver, his eyes a deep attractive violet.  
  
"Wh-who are you" Sakura stammered  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* I f you have any spare time on your hands, please visit my site  
  
It has a yue kind of theme with the whole silver and purple ^_^ 


	3. Wake up Nyo!

Waw it has been soooo long! Thanks for the reviews people! They have given me a little more inspiration to write. Just a question, is this fic really worth continuing? If you would like me to keep writing, please review! It will boost my confidence to write! Lately I have been having troubles at school so I couldn't have time to write. Thanks for reading!  
  
Chapter 3: Revealed past  
  
Sakura looked up at the man, eyes widened with shock. "W-who are you" she managed to stutter. "I am Yue, one of the guardians, servants of our master Clow Read but we have no time to chat mistress you must flee for your life" he spoke in little more than a whisper but his words were strong and serious. Sakura was confused but listened to the moon guardian. "There is a great evil searching for you, you need to leave this country at once" he pulled an hourglass out of his coat pocket and handed it to Sakura. "Take this hourglass and use it wisely", Sakura looked down at the hourglass then back up to the moon guardian. She had so many questions to ask him but it was too late, he had already disappeared. She could hear a feint whispering in her head, "We will meet again mistress".  
  
Sakura opened the hourglass and peered down at it. It seemed as if it were just an ordinary hourglass with the time, three hands and numbers. This didn't make any sense to Sakura, what was Yue expecting her to do with it? Who was trying to get to her and how was she going to pass the exam now with the thought of evil on her mind?  
  
Sakura clambered down the tree and stumbled along the path to the nearby seat. Her head was spinning, aching, she felt as if she were going to be ill. Sakura lay her head down on the armrest of the bench and closed her eyes, hoping the pain would subside. Was this the fault of all her study stresses?  
  
The spinning refused to disappear. Sakura clutched her head in her hands and rolled up into a ball on the bench. There was a white fog in the inside of her eyelids, something was happening to her but she wasn't quite sure what. The pain began to settle and she could see a little through the fog. A tall figure was standing above her. Something was blurring her vision, no matter how hard she looked, she couldn't make out the body standing above her. Sakura lifted herself up off the bench, but quickly noticed that the bench was no longer there. Instead, she felt cold grass beneath her. Was this a dream? Could she have just passed out on the bench in the middle of the school?  
  
Sakura pinched herself, hard so that she could really tell if she were sleeping but only managed to achieve a red bump and a lot of pain. The figure above her was tall, and wearing green but that is all she could tell. Somehow, unexplainably, a feeling of love swept over her, a love so great and powerful and also the feel of guilt.  
  
Somebody was walking towards the figure in green and now, Sakura could see perfectly. The person walking towards her was wearing black and silver and a hat somewhat like the hat of a witch perched upon her head. "Step aside boy" the woman said to the boy who stood above Sakura but he just stood where he was, sword held out before him. "Touch not the surrogate of Clow Read" the boy said bravely but the woman just laughed. "The surrogate of Clow Read you say? But this is a child, a mere mortal; do expect great things from a girl from the land of living?". Sakura didn't know how, but it seemed as if she knew this boy, maybe they met when they were young but she was too busy trying to understand what they were talking about to take a trip down memory lane. The woman advanced on the boy and held her hand out, "It is my duty to rid this world of all the stray mortals who have accidentally made it here unless of course they are of Read blood and this girl looks nothing of the sort now step aside boy unless you wish to be banished into the world of demons" The boy hesitated then stepped aside. Sakura shuffled backwards until she hit a boundary. The woman held up a staff and cried out.  
  
Sakura's eyes opened in shock when she found herself in the school grounds on the grass. It was dark and gloomy out. Sakura rose off the bench and began to walk home. The wind blew up against her leg and she realised just how cold it was. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself and walked on 


End file.
